Love You Always
by QueenMimi96
Summary: She shouldn't love him, shouldn't have fallen for him. He was illegitimate, an outcast. She knew it was wrong to love Jon Snow. But her heart wouldn't let him go. And for that...she knew she had to leave. But will a sudden white walker attack bring them back together? Or has she lost him for good? One-shot.


My black boots crunched the white snow beneath me as I hurried to the Wall. Father would be annoyed that I was late but I didn't care - I had to see him. One last time, at least. Of course I mean Jon Snow. I smiled at the thought of him - his black curls, his charming smile. I shook my head, trying to wish away those thoughts. I couldn't think of him that way.

Father would never allow us to be together. Ever since father had become Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, he didn't want me going anywhere near Jon. Not that that stopped me in any way. Jon had been my friend for a long time - ever since we were children actually. He always said I knew him better than anyone had. And no matter what, I always had stayed by him.

Even through his relationship with Ygritte. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Whenever she was with him, I'm sure she wasn't even aware that she had everything. Everything I had ever wanted. I had always harbored a crush on Jon, although he was oblivious to it. I tried not to let my feelings show when I was around him but there were times, I felt I couldn't...

Suddenly, a howling wind began to blow, making my brown hair fall in my face. I stopped then and pushed my hair back. But when I looked up, I saw something I thought I'd never see.

 _A white walker._

It had to be. I had never seen one up close before. Once when I came to visit my father, I had seen the men fighting one but from a distance - nothing like this.

He was tall, his hair the color of the snow, and his eyes were a cold, icy blue. His skin was taut and wrinkled, almost skeletal-like. He wore only a loin-cloth and his feet were bare. But most importantly, he kept coming closer. I started to step back, my feet almost getting stuck in the heavy white snow. I continued walking backwards but he just kept coming...closer...closer...

Suddenly, I tripped over a fallen branch and I fell with a thud on the ground. I let out a scream as he walked faster before stopping in front of me. He reached out a hand slowly and I screamed again, louder this time.

"SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY, HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Suddenly, I heard the gate open and horses' hooves trampling the snow. And then he was there.

 _Jon Snow._

A heavy coat covering him while he raced towards me, all the while urging his horse to move faster. The white walker turned his head to see several nightwatchmen coming his way. He scowled and then ran off back into the woods. Jon pointed to the forest and the rest of the men raced after him. Jon jumped down from his horse then, his dark curls blowing in the icy wind. He reached a hand out to me and I took it gratefully.

"Mina, are you alright?! What are you doing out here so late? You know you shouldn't be here!" he said, checking frantically to make sure I wasn't injured.

"Jon, stop! I'm fine! I can take care of myself!" I said with sharp tone.

Jon stopped then and looked at me.

"You could have gotten yourself killed. You know that, don't you?"

I looked down shamefully and then looked up at him again.

"I had to see you. I know what father would say but...I don't care."

Jon's eyes softened then and he pulled me to him, wrapping his warm coat around the both of us.

"Come on, it's not safe out here, let's go inside." he said softly into my hair as he led us back to the Wall.

Jon signaled for them to open the gate once more and we walked inside. He led me to his house and opened the door for me, ushering me in. I walked in hesitantly. I had never been inside Jon's house. It was small and dark except for one candle burning on a table piled with papers. Jon coughed from behind me.

"It's not much, I know. I'm sorry it's-" he started, watching me.

"-it's wonderful." I finished for him, smiling.

Jon smiled back at me before speaking again.

"Mina, why are you here, really?"

I walked over to the window and watched the snow fall with a sad expression on my face.

"Father...doesn't want me to see you again. He thinks that...he thinks I shouldn't be associated with an illegitimate man." I said, my voice breaking.

Jon looked down and then looked back up at me, sadness filling his beautiful dark brown eyes. He walked closer to me until we were standing mere inches from each other.

"And...is that what you want,too? To not see me anymore?" he asked me, taking my hands in his.

"You know that's not what I want! You're my best friend! I-I don't even think I'd survive without seeing you...being with you." I said, tears filling my green eyes as I looked down again.

He put his fingers underneath my chin and gently lifted my eyes to meet his.

"You've been so much to me over these years. And to be honest, Mina...you've become much more to me than just a childhood friend..." he said, his voice but a whisper.

My eyes widened at that but he went on.

"And...I know that I haven't always treated you as I should...but no matter what, you've always been there for me," he said and then his voice broke,"But I cannot...will not...let you go without knowing this...I love you, Mina. You may not know this but I always have...Goodbye, Mina." he said and then leaned over to me, giving me a feather-light kiss on my cheek.

He let my hands go then and walked over to the door, opening it and walking out into the harsh winter air.

 _Is this real? Is this really happening?_ I asked myself. _It couldn't be! How could Jon Snow love me? Me who had only been just his friend._

I followed him as fast as I could, almost tripping over my long dress in the process.

"Jon! Jon!" I called to his retreating figure.

He stopped where he was and turned back to face me. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Please, don't leave me! Please don't go! Not like this!" I sobbed into the fur-collar of his coat.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and buried his face in my long hair.

"You don't have to say these things...I know that you don't feel the same way and I never expected you to," he said as he pulled back from me.

"No! Listen to me, Jon Snow, I LOVE YOU! I love you so much and it's always been you for me! No one else! Ever since we were young...I always knew...I always knew..." I said to him, my hand reaching up to stroke his face.

"You...love me?" he asked in disbelief, "You really care for me?"

I nodded my head and laughed.

"I really do."

He grinned at me and picked me up in his arms, spinning me around. He began to laugh and I laughed with him. When he finally set me down, he leaned his forehead against mine and I could feel his hot breath mingling with my own. He moved closer then and suddenly, his soft lips were on mine. Our lips moved in sync and I felt elated.

I had everything I wanted now...


End file.
